


Scars

by FeigningMischief



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeigningMischief/pseuds/FeigningMischief
Summary: What if emotional wounds manifested physically??Unlike a lot of people I wouldn't have it too bad...I don't have many big scars.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt this will trigger anyone, everything is mostly employed and very non graphic...  
> But there are still references to self-harm, depression, bullying, etc.

What if emotional wounds manifested physically?

 

Unlike a lot of people, I wouldn't have many big scars.

 

Me? I have it pretty easy.

My knuckles are raw and bruised from all my attempts to clumsily reach out.

I have a few scars on the inside of my mouth from where my words got stuck in my throat.

I walk around with a bruised backside, you see I'm not so good at landing on my feet.

 

One of my friends has a big stab wound in her back. She has cigarette burns along her cheeks where someone has used them as an ashtray to stub out the embers of their relationship.

 

Another one has gouges along her forearms, messy and self-inflicted. You can still see the blood under her fingernails.

 

Another still suffers from permanent nerve damage. It reduces his motor skills causing him to limp. Sometimes he can't move for days or months on end crippled by his emotions. At these times he is numb to the world.

 

My brother has a hunch, a result of having his back up constantly. He limps along because life keeps kicking him in the shins no matter how fast he runs. When he was young he burnt his tongue trying to get a taste of life and he's been bitter ever since.

 

My sister has aching joints worn from picking herself up again and again and again. Her husband has a grazed face from where others rub their sandpaper success in his face. They are both intimately familiar with each other's hands because they keep having to pick each other up from the ground.

 

My mother has acid tear tracks running down her face. Crying from the cruelty inflicted by a callous step-mother. She has Chicken Pox scars from where she has picked at her imperfections.

 

My father has lashes on his back remnants of a volatile childhood. He has bruises on his forearms where he has taken hits from those assigned to shield him.

 

I look at bruised Arms

I look at cracked Shins

I look at ashtray cheeks

I look at bloodied fingernails

I look at chicken pox scars

I look at lacerated backs

I look at swollen joints

 

Raw knuckles, a sore throat, a bruised backside?

As I said, I’ve got it pretty easy.


End file.
